


Beyond

by FELover



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3004892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FELover/pseuds/FELover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There exists no other with such sweeping valor, or devout drive. With eyes as windows to primeval skies, and a spirit forged with the fires of battles unnumbered, Link is the Hero of Legend; the stone sentinel, unyielding and everlastingly striking in his silence. [Short, for my favorite hero of all time.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond

_"... a hero always emerges." - Wole Soyinka._

_"A hero is someone who understands the responsibility that comes with his freedom." - Bob Dylan._

_"Heroes represent the best of ourselves, respecting that we are human beings. A hero... [is] anyone who can show courage when faced with a problem. A hero is someone who is willing to help others in his or her best capacity." -Ricky Martin._

* * *

The world is too wide to remain forever in one place alone. The song of the wind at his back and the feel of freedom on his fingertips when he reaches for the horizon are all the reasons he needs. Destiny has forged the exhilarating path of adventure for him to travel; a legendary quest fit for a timeless voyager at heart.

There exists no other with such sweeping valor, or devout drive. With eyes as windows to primeval skies, and a spirit forged with the fires of battles unnumbered, Link is the Hero of Legend; the stone sentinel, unyielding and everlastingly striking in his silence. Through time and space and stardust, through the bloody muck and tragedy of a thousand thousand lives, there is one man's spirit whose core remains unchanged. It is not in his nature to become corrupt; it's his nature to never forget and never let go of his roots and humanness. The mistakes burden him, the regrets churn in his sizzling veins, yet the blistering, unbroken will of the warrior keeps on lighting the way.

The oceans, mountains, skies and forests are forever his home; everywhere is his and he belongs everywhere. Try as you may, there is no taming the adventurer's spark. He is as a fleeting midnight's enchanted reverie, existing in a measureless cosmos of transcendent fantasy, and then vanishing, like the candle's swaying smoke, yet his visage endures beyond anyone's memory or life.

His cycle knows no end, for where there is evil there must also be  _him_.

Link is beyond any past, present, future or world you or I may ever know.

He, simply, is.

Never forget the person, but if you do, never forget the emblem of Him; it alone can raze the cities of the hopeless and the grieving and the broken. It alone is the shield and the sword.

The hero is Link, and the hero is forever.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: You must realize I'm a big fan of Link. And this was very short, and probably I should be working harder on other things I'm writing, but my hero's my hero's my hero. I needed to write something for him.
> 
> Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
